


Passing Through

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Hand Jobs, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam and the reader engage in some smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Through

The beer was pretty bad, and the bar was full of types you’d rather not be seen associating with, but it was the only place in town where you could get wasted without caring. The jukebox was playing rock hits from the eighties, which wasn’t too bad, and as you leant over the bar, the bartender sent a grin your way. You smiled back, not wanting to seem impolite at his gesture. He’d been waiting on you all evening, and the last drink had come with no charge and a folded slip of paper containing his phone number. You wouldn’t call him – he wasn’t your type. But if it got you a free beer to flirt harmlessly, what was the big deal?

You sighed heavily as you contemplated the label on the bottle, reading the ingredients and not knowing what half of them were – not that it mattered. You understood the percentage and that was the only thing you were interested in.

‘You look about as interested in this place as I am.’ A voice came from your left and you turned, looking up to see a guy stood next to you, a dopey grin on his face, his longish hair falling in his eyes as he watched you. You swallowed hard, taking in the well defined muscles showing through his shirt, his clearly built frame almost bursting out of his coat. He was slightly taller than you, but god he was _pretty_. And way out of your league.

'Er, yeah. I guess.’ You stammered, looking back down to your beer.

'Mind if I join you?’ Tall and cute asked, and you motioned to the empty stool next to you.

'Be my guest.’

'My brother dragged me out. Then found other pursuits.’ The guy motioned to another man, stood the other side of the bar, chatting up two blonde and obviously drunk women. Whoa, if that was his brother, you wondered where they had found their perfect genes from. 'My name’s Sam.’ The guy offered his hand to you and you took it, shaking firmly. He smiled that goofy smile again and you could have sworn you swooned. _Well, that’s manly_.

'I’m Y/N.’ You replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of your voice. 'You’re not from this town, are you?’

'Passing through.’ Sam said, ordering a beer from the bartender, who scowled at him as he handed the bottle over and took the money. Sam took a long swig from the bottle, and you couldn’t help but stare at the motions of his throat swallowing, his adam’s apple bouncing as the liquid passed his lips. A tightening in your groin made you even more nervous and you shifted slightly, hoping your coat would cover the evidence of your arousal. This guy might not even swing the same way – he might just be being friendly. 'Got some work in town.’

'Oh. Must be nice to travel.’ You commented, taking a sip from your own bottle, trying to ignore the way Sam’s eyes landed on you.

'You’d think.’ He said, his thumb scraping over the label of the beer in front of him. 'But it’s kinda hard to…you know. Make friends.’

Okay, did he mean that the way you thought or was he generally just being nice. It wasn’t like there was a serious lack of women in this bar, and they were easy ones at that, judging by the fact that Sam’s hot brother was now tongue deep in one at the other side of the bar. You daren’t get your hopes up – it had been a long time since any guy had approached you, and being gay in a town like this? Difficult to get laid was an understatement. There’d only been two guys in your entire dating life – high school and college. And college didn’t technically count since that had been out of state.

'So you live here, right?’ Sam was asking, and you blinked, looking back over at him.

'Er, yeah. My whole life. Except for college.’

Sam’s eyes lit up. 'Oh yeah? Where did you attend?’

'New York State. Needed to get away. Don’t know how I ended up back here.’

Sam made a funny noise in his throat. 'Yeah, I did the same. Still ended up back in the old life though. Funny how that happens, huh?’ You nodded, unsure of what to say next. Flirting with a bartender was one thing – actually _talking_ to guys was a problem. You wiggled a little on your stool, still all too aware of the increasing boner in your tight pants. 'I went to Stanford.’ Sam continued. 'Wanted to be a lawyer.’

'Oh right? I studied to become a teacher. I work over at the local high school.’

'That must be fun though, right?’ Sam asked, sipping at his beer again.

'Sometimes.’ You shrugged, peeling at the sticker on the bottle. Sam’s eyes drifted down to your actions, watching as you took piece by piece of the label off. 'Other times, I sort of…I don’t know. Wish for a bit of adventure?’

Sam chuckled. 'Adventure isn’t always what it’s cracked up to be.’

'You sound like someone who knows.’ You looked up at him, almost drowning in his puppy dog eyes. God, this guy was gorgeous. Sam smiled again, and you were lost.

'I guess I do.’ He sat straight, his eyes moving to the other side of the bar. His brother was waving at him, escorting the two women out of the bar. 'Crap. Guess I just lost my motel room for the night. No way I’m going back there to see that.’ You followed his gaze, smiling a little.

'Your brother’s a bit of a ladies man, then?’

Sam nodded, settling back down into his seat. 'You have no idea.’

'And what about you?’ You blurted out, regretting it as his eyes shot back to connect with yours. You desperately wanted to look away, maybe punch yourself in the face for your remark. There was no way this guy was -

'I have different tastes to Dean.’ Sam said with a small smile, leaning closer to you. Your breath hitched in your throat, and you were unable to tear your eyes from his. 'He’s cool with it. Doesn’t matter to him.’ Your mouth went dry as you stared, and you licked your lips before forcing the words out, hoping your bravado would hang on in there for a moment longer.

'Well…if – if your motel room isn’t available to you…’ You took a breath. 'I have an apartment not far from here. You’re welcome to crash…on my couch.’ You finished lamely. Sam raised an eyebrow, leaning even closer and your heart just about stopped.

'The couch?’ He said, his voice suddenly husky. 'That as close as I’m getting?’

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

There was seriously no liquid in your mouth. It was a dry as the Sahara and you felt like the temperature in the room had gone up a thousand degrees. Sam laughed, then looked over at the door. 'Come on. This bar is not my scene. How about we get out of here?’

'Really?’ You asked, finding your voice again, even as he stood. 'With me?’

'Why not you?’ He asked, looking around. 'I don’t see anyone else I’m talking to. And you’re pretty much the hottest guy in here.’

'Huh?’ You were pretty much struck dumb, and Sam smiled, grabbing your hand.

'Come on. I don’t know the way.’

You let him drag you from the bar, and when the fresh air hit you outside the doors, you stood for a moment, trying to actually remember where you lived. Was this really happening? Was this incredibly hot guy actually coming home from you? Or was it a practical joke? Had one of your friends set this up to embarrass you?

'We gonna stand here all night?’ Sam asked, and you shook your head.

'Sorry. It’s, uh, it’s this way.’ You pointed in the direction of your apartment, and Sam held out his hand to signal that you should lead the way. You fell into step together, and as you walked, you dumped your hands into your coat pockets, drawing the fabric tight around you.

'You don’t get this a lot, do you?’ Sam asked, humour in his tone. You shook your head in reply, looking dead ahead, worried that if you looked at him, he’d disappear. This absolutely _never_ happened to you. Sam laughed a little. 'That actually surprises me. You’re quite easy on the eyes.’ You made a funny sound, like a strangled laugh, unsure of what to say exactly. He’d thrown you for ten here, and you were way out of your comfort zone, still looking for one of your friends to pop out and say it had all been a joke.

'I’m, er, up here.’ You motioned to a building on the left, digging your keys out of your coat pocket. Sam nodded, following closely as you entered the building and climbed the first set of stairs, stopping at the furthest door on the left. 'My apartment – it’s not much. But it’s good for me.’ Sam smiled as you opened the door, dropping your keys on the table as you pulled your coat off. Turning around as the door clicked shut, you were somewhat surprised that the other man was still stood there. 'So…er, coffee?’

'Is that euphemism?’ Sam smiled at you, and you didn’t do anything as he approached. 'I didn’t follow you home for coffee.’ He was nearly touching you now, and you realised he was actually really, _really_ tall. His hands came up to grab the sides of your face and then he was kissing you, and your brain put out a quitting signal as all rational thought fled your mind. God, he was pushing his tongue into your mouth, and he was _really_ good at this, his large hands framing your cheeks as he kissed you deeply. The erection you’d had at the bar returned in full force, and some sort of courage came over you as you grabbed his waistband, pulling him closer, your cock grinding into his obvious arousal as you continued to kiss.

'Fuck. Knew I’d get it out of you.’ He said, pulling away a little. He grunted as your hand drifted down to brush against his dick through his pants, and his eyes darkened. 'It’s been a while.’

'Me too.’ You admitted, before kissing him again. Your hands moved away from his groin, drifting up to unbutton his over-shirt, pushing it and his coat off of his shoulders to hit the floor. A thud sounded and you wondered what on earth was in his coat to make that noise, but then his fingers curled over your own hardness and those rational thoughts made themselves scarce again.

'Bedroom?’ Sam gasped out, pulling at your t-shirt. You nodded, jerking your head in the direction of the door. Sam grinned, kissing you again, hands wandering all over your body as he pushed you towards the bedroom door. Once inside, it wasn’t long before he had your on the bed, both of you only in your pants now, shoes discarded at the door. He rubbed against you, his generous length causing a delicious friction against the underside of your straining cock. God, you needed release and you needed it soon. 'Pants off.’ Sam groaned, kissing you hard again as your hands quickly undid your own pants. His actions mirrored yours, and then you were both in your boxers.

Where the courage came from you didn’t know, but you pushed Sam off so he was standing by the bed, and pulled his boxers down, revealing his cock to your gaze. He was long and thick, and fuck, you hadn’t seen a cock like it anywhere but in a porno. He looked down at you with lidded eyes as your lips ghosted over the head of his dick, then moved quickly, swallowing him down without hesitation. He threw his head back, an obscenity passing his lips as you deep throated his cock, one hand at the base, and your other hand moving around to grab his ass.

'Fuck. Fuck.’ He moaned. 'Have you got lube?’ He asked, somewhat breathlessly. You nodded, not removing his cock from your mouth, but you reached for the bedside table, just about able to open the draw and pull out the familiar bottle. An idea formed, and you squirted some on your hand, your mouth still working at his cock as you returned your hand to his ass and circled one finger around his puckered hole. Sam groaned deeply, thrusting into your mouth now, and you gently eased a finger inside him, smiling around his dick as he made a funny noise. Your forefinger was knuckle deep in his ass now, and you began to move it, making his entire body shake as you found his prostate. Ideally, you preferred to bottom, but having this gorgeous specimen in front of you, you wouldn’t be objecting to the idea of fucking him.

Sam, however, had other ideas. He pulled away, whimpering at the loss of your mouth and your finger, and he pulled you up to stand. 'I really wanna fuck you.’ He said, his voice low and sending jolts of hot electricity straight to your cock, which was so hard right now, it felt like you were gonna burst. You nodded dumbly, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table. He watched you with darkened eyes as you rolled the condom over his dick, then lubricated him generously. When you done, he smashed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss, then turned you around, running his large hands down your back. You braced yourself against the bed, trying hard not to thrust as he lined the head of his cock up with your hole. The first inch he eased in, fireworks exploded behind your eyes, and you groaned loudly. Sam’s hand came up to hold onto your shoulder, and he slowly pushed the rest of the way in. A delicious burn spread throughout you, and you pushed back, impatient for him to move. He chuckled, his free hand coming around your waist to encircle your cock.

'Fuck, Y/N. You’re tight.’ He muttered, and you nodded, biting your own lip to prevent from crying out in pleasure. 'Make noise for me. I wanna hear you when I’m fucking you.’

'Gah! Sam!’ You cried as he moved again, the tip of his dick hitting your prostate. Your body shuddered and it was hard not to cum there and then. But Sam’s hand tightened around your dick, preventing you from reaching release. His thrusts were controlled as he fucked you slowly, his hard length hitting every delicious depth inside you. You tried to push back, but his grip on your shoulder and your cock prevented it. 'Please, god, Sam, fuck me please.’

He laughed again, then obliged, picking up a brutal pace, somehow timing his thrusts into your ass with moving his hand up and down on your cock. He grunted with each hit, and you felt like you were going to scream, wanting to feel him cum inside you. He leant forward, angling his movements so he was slamming into your prostate with every stroke, and you fell forward a little, supported only by his hands and the bed in front of you. 'I’m gonna cum.’ He ground out, and you felt his cock swell as he approached his peak. He thrust again, once, twice, and slammed into you with the full force of his orgasm, tiny jerks accompanying his moan of completion. At the same time, feeling the warmth inside, you twitched, thrust into his hand and came, warm cum splashing over his hand and your stomach. Both of you stayed still for a moment, before Sam withdrew with a wince. You collapsed onto the bed, rolling over and watching him as he cleaned up.

To your surprise, he joined you on the bed, kissing you deeply once more.

'You’re – you’re staying?’ You blinked. He smiled at you, nodding.

'I’m certainly not sleeping on your couch.’ He replied. 'Besides, morning blow jobs are the best.’


End file.
